


Riddikulus

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Hogwarts AUs [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Child Abuse, Crossover, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hogwart!AU, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Klaine, Lupin - Freeform, M/M, hogwarts!Klaine, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: PROMPT: - “we were practicing the riddikulus charm with an actual Boggart and on your turn you had a panic attack so i took care of your turn and are you okay?”Blaine has some trouble with his Boggart in Professor Lupin's class.





	Riddikulus

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this prompt was on Tumblr and I fell in love! I've been looking for more Hogwarts crossovers for awhile now and a lot of them, I just don't like. Luckily, I found and loved this one, so here it is! Enjoy this and let me know if you want more of these things! Also, ignore the timeline of Harry Potter, otherwise, it will not make sense at all. I am very aware of this. Thank you and enjoy!

 

Spiders, snakes, clowns, werewolves, and even vampires.

  
That's what the Gryffindor and Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts class consisted of at the moment. It sounds crazy, but they were practicing their riddikulus charm with Professor Lupin, which shouldn't be a surprise, because it was Lupin they were talking about. He always had some crazy things up his sleeve.

  
People laughed when the spiders grew roller skates, the snakes turned into slinkies, the werewolves turned into dogs, and the vampires' teeth turned into licorice. It was funny, how could they not laugh? Seeing your worst fear turn into some ricidulous would always be funny and probably only a sight they'd see a few times in their young, wizard lives.  
Kurt was excited to do his charm, as were most of the other students waiting in line, but his boyfriend, Blaine, was not. He wasn't excited at all. He didn't know what was going to pop out of that closet for him. A lot of things scared him and getting made fun of by some Slytherins of stuck up Gryffindors did not seem too fun.

  
He had a grin on his face as he waited, standing a few people in front of Kurt, who had quickly taken the boy's place before he could get to it, but his stomach was tied into knots. His hands were sweating as well, as he nervously wiped them on his robes.

  
"Good! Good!" Lupin praises one of his students, as the giant clown turned into a jack-in-the-box. "Anderson, you're next. Show us what you've got, my boy!" He grins proudly. The Slytherin in front of him takes his spot with the other finished students, a large, proud smile on his face.

  
Blaine nods his head slowly, his eyes wide. Kurt watches with pride as his boyfriend stood where the last Slytherin had and takes a deep breath, watching the jack-in-the-box with concentration.

  
"Okay, be brave, Blaine. Think hard, okay?" Lupin instructs, watching from the sideline with intent. The room falls quiet again, watching as the Boggart started to shift into a new form.  
Blaine was praying that it would be anything but what he was thinking. He was praying and praying to Merlin that he was wrong and it would become a spider again or turn into something ridiculous like a zombie or a vampire. He really didn't feel like getting laughed at today.

  
The black blob shifts a bit more, taking its new form, with everyone watching the scene unfold. Blaine pulls his unicorn hair wand out from his rob and grips the dark grey stick in his sweaty, right hand, waiting to use it on whatever the Boggart turned into.

  
It didn't take long for the black blob to turn into a man. No one knew who he was, besides Blaine and Kurt. Kurt's stomach sinks, his smile fading and Blaine's eyes go wide. This was not what he was expecting.

  
The man looked almost exactly like Blaine, only he was taller. He had a head full of dark, curly hair, that was tamed by a bit of hair-gel. It wasn't a helmet like Blaine's, but it was enough. He carried a glass of auburn liquid in one of his olive-skinned hands, and a black, leather belt in the other. He was wearing a black, sleak business suit that made him look very put together. He looked like he worked for the Ministry as well. Both Kurt and Blaine knew that to be true.

  
Blaine swallows thickly, taking a small step back, as the man stepped forward, towards the fifth year.

  
"Blaine, remember. Be brave," Lupin says, eyeing Blaine with worry, his smile now gone. Blaine's not listening though. The only thing he can hear is the snapping of a leather belt and the taunting words of his father, that are not coming from the boggart.

  
It was so real. It looked just like his father. It smelled just like father, cigars, whiskey, and musk. It stood just like his father, like he owned the world.

  
The boggart smirks, seeing Blaine's reaction and takes a few more steps forward towards the boy.

  
"Who is that?" A student speaks up with curiosity. Kurt grips his dragon hair wand tightly, worry flooding his features.

  
"Come on, Blaine. You can do it," Kurt whispers softly, more to himself.

  
Suddenly, Blaine was no longer at Hogwarts, no, he was at home, waiting for this same man to hit him and tell him how disgusting he was for being a fag. For the man to remind him what a horrible person he was and what a disappoint he will forever be. Something clicked in Blaine's brain.

  
"Blaine," Kurt whispers, watching as the Boggart got closer and closer. Blaine's heart was thumping in his ears, his hands were sweating so much, that he dropped his wand with a clatter against the wood flooring. Blaine says something under his breath that no one else can hear. The boggart smacks the belt with a loud snap, and Blaine cringes, tears rolling down his cheeks at this point. He couldn't think straight. He didn't remember where he was anymore.

  
According to his brain, he was back at home, begging for his father not to hit him. And apologizing over and over again until he couldn't anymore because his tears were filled with tears and his face felt swollen from the constant blows from his father. He was listening to his mother beg for her husband to stop. The sounds of smashing glass and screaming filling his ears.

  
"Blaine, remember...." Lupin's voice fades out of Blaine's ears. He takes another step back, but ends up tripping on his robes, making him fall on the floor with a thump. The Boggart's eyes flash an evil green, and stands over Blaine, reaching for him. Lupin makes a move to grab his wand from his coat pocket.

  
"Riddikulus!" Kurt shouts, pointing his wand at the Boggart. As he gets closer, the Boggart changes into a beaten figure, before Lupin casted a spell to push it back into the old, wooden closet.

  
Kurt instantly kneels in front of his boyfriend, cupping his face between his palms.

  
"Blaine, please, look at me," he begs. The room falls silent again as Lupin kneels beside the two. Blaine scoots back at first, his brain still reeling back what had just happened.

  
"He's not real. He can't hurt you anymore and you know it," He whispers, wiping Blaine's cheeks from his tears. Blaine's chest is heaving as he looks at his boyfriend's eyes, looking into the familiar blue seas.

  
"I'm so sorry," He says quickly, his breathing erratic.

  
"Blaine, it's okay. Are you alright?" Lupin asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blaine swallows, trying to decide. He opts for just falling into Kurt's arms. Kurt's shoulders relax as he holds him close.

  
"I am so sorry, Blaine. I did not mean for any of this to happen," Lupin says quickly.

  
"It's fine," Blaine says softly, his voice a little muffled by Kurt's Gryffindor robe. Lupin squeezes his shoulder gently.

  
"Class dismissed!" He says, turning to the rest of the class. Everyone waiting in line groans loudly, but they starts to file out.

  
"All because Anderson can't hold himself together," a Slytherin mumbles. "Typical Gryffindor."

  
Kurt goes to stand, but Lupin pushes him back onto the floor.

  
"Not worth it, Kurt," Lupin says. Kurt sighs heavily, rolling his eyes, before turning his attention back to his crying boyfriend.

  
"Who was that?" Lupin asks, looking between the boys with true concern.

  
"My dad," Blaine whispers. "I can't believe I acted like that." He shakes his head with disbelief, the realization of what had happened dawning on him quickly.

  
"After what he put you through, it's understandable," Kurt says, petting Blaine's hair down softly and comfortingly.

  
Lupin nods slowly, finally understanding what that all meant. Lupin was a smart man. That's all that he needed to understand.

  
"I didn't mean to ruin class," Blaine says, pulling back from Kurt to sit on his legs and wipe away his tears and red eyes.

  
"Blaine, don't worry about it. I would have stepped in, but I didn't know that would happen." The professor shakes his head.

  
"It's okay," Blaine sniffles, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his Gryffindor robe.

  
"Okay, good," Lupin smiles gently, squeezing the boy's shoulder. "How about I make you guys some tea? Class ended early and you don't have to be in your next class for a little while."

  
"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, looking up to his teacher with a little worry, scared of being a bother to him. Lupin smiles, getting to his feet.

  
"Of course. It will help calm the nerves," He winks, taking Kurt's hand up, then does the same for Blaine. Blaine and Kurt share a small smile and follow their professor into his office for some well deserved tea.

  
Not exactly how they expected class to go, but it went this way anyway and no one could change that.

 


End file.
